Surviving Malfoy
by livin4rain
Summary: Hermione and Draco have to stay locked in the Shrieking Shack together for two weeks alone. Can they survive? Will they go insane? Or will something more evolve in those few weeks?


_Saturday:_

"No! I won't, no, no, no, no!" Hermione said, sounding slightly childish.

"It won't be for long 'Mione, Dumbledore said it for your own good," Harry said, though she could tell that he too didn't like the idea.

"Why Malfoy?" Hermione scowled.

"Inter house unity? To see if he could trust him? Because he wants you to trust him? Just to see what would happen if you were stuck together for a long period of time? To protect you? I don't know, pick one," Harry shrugged.

"You don't seem very upset about this!" Hermione said accusingly.

"I trust Dumbledore, I believe it was _you_ who told me that Dumbledore would never do anything to put us in danger and that we _should_ trust him." Harry pointed out and Hermione started whishing that she hadn't said that. Figures that those words would come back to haunt her.

"Fine," Hermione sighed in defeat.

"I don't like this either 'Mione, neither did Ron. Pomfrey had to give him a sleeping draft so he wouldn't hurt himself. This won't be easy for us, but it is for your own protection. Voldemort has his eyes set on killing you to get to me, and I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Ok, let's go see Dumbledore," Hermione whispered and she followed Harry out the door.

"Ah Miss Granger, Harry, I was just telling Mr. Malfoy about our plan," Dumbledore said pleasantly. Hermione looked at him aghast, how could he look so happy when he had just damned her life for the next few weeks?

"Hermione has agreed," Harry said to Dumbledore while shooting a look at Hermione as if warning her not to contradict him.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, his expression lighting up. "Do you agree M. Malfoy?"

"It doesn't appear that I have a choice!" Draco scowled, he was slouched down in the chair, his hair falling lightly into his eyes and arms crossed across his chest.

"Good, good," Dumbledore smiled.

"Now you two will stay locked up in the Shrieking Shack for two weeks. No one will go in and no one will come out. There is an alarm incase someone forces their way in and the entrance from under the Whomping Willow is closed off. You don't have to worry about food, it will replenish itself. Also you are to have no contact with anyone outside of the Shrieking Shack." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor, surely there is a way that we could talk to Hermione," Harry said frowning.

"I am sorry Harry, but it is best if Miss Granger is not in contact with anyone. Now Mr. Malfoy, you have your instructions, you both shall leave tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said in a dismissive tone.

"Come on 'Mione," Harry said pulling Hermione after him. Draco walking behind them a few paces.

"This isn't right," Hermione said looking up at Harry. "Why can't I stay in the castle? Why do I have to stay with _Malfoy_? Of all people couldn't Dumbledore pick someone that I at least get along with?"

"Hermione just trust Dumbledore. I'm not agreeing with his choice, but he has a reason behind it I'm sure," Harry said patting Hermione on the back.

"I wish I could say goodbye to everyone," Hermione whispered as they neared Gryffindor tower.

"You'll be fine; there is no need for goodbye. You'll see them all in a few weeks, by that time; Dumbledore will have tracked down Voldemort. We'll get you out of there just before the final battle, just take care of yourself," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Night," Hermione said watching as Harry went over to find Ginny.

She walked up the stairs and into her separate room. She was Head Girl, but she supposed that Pavarti would fill in while she was gone. Sighing Hermione cast a look around her room before scooping Crookshanks into her arms. He purred loudly and she scratched his head lightly. At least he was going with her.

Tomorrow she would be stuck in the Shrieking Shack… alone with Malfoy…. God, what had she done to deserve this? With that last thought, Hermione drifted off to sleep, dreading the next morning… when had a Sunday looked so gloomy?

A/N: This idea came to me suddenly and I just had to write it. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon and it will be longer!


End file.
